Control
by DoctorNinjaSpy
Summary: Patience is Armitage's most valued virtue. Sometimes, however, even he falters. [Alpha!Hux, Omega!Kylo, Trans!Kylo, BDSM]


Armitage Hux was practically the definition of control. There was hardly a person alive as disciplined and deliberate as him. Everything he did was calculated. Every action, every word, every little twitch of the corner of his eyebrow was planned and accounted for at least a week in advance.

He was the picture of constraint. No emotion cracked through his granite mask unless he deemed it acceptable. Even now, leaning back in the chair behind his desk, relaxation ebbing to the twin tides of smoke that slipped through his lips and from the quietly burning cigarette in his hand, he showed no break in his diligence, gloved fingers tapping on cold, black keys, dusts of ash falling from between his fingers as they typed out his final reports for the day. No tension left his shoulders, nor rigidness from his back, as some old fashioned tune croaked out against a record player sorely in need of replacement. There was no place for leisure when there were assignments to be finished and deadlines to meet. Not even for the sips of burning whiskey that still lingered on his lips. Not even for the darkness that was slowly engulfing the room. Not even for the extraordinary way Kylo was swallowing his cock.

Hux glanced down, expression still unchanging as he drank in the sight beneath him. Mused raven locks cascading across his face and shoulders, eyes, dark and fiery, meeting his stare with a silent plea that they both knew was far from being satisfied, and his lips, those impossibly plush lips, open and wide around the base of Hux's erection.

Armitage twirled the end of the black leash in his hand, wrapping it around his wrist and tugging towards himself softly, the collar around Kylo's neck following in suit, drawing the knight nearer and Hux deeper inside him. His eyes closed, brow furrowing softly as he focused on relaxing his throat. He swallowed, and Hux hummed affectionately. Kylo would have repeated it, but he didn't want to risk gagging at this point. He could get in a lot of trouble for that.

Hux was proud of him, Kylo could tell. He had lasted an entire hour like this, quietly settled on his knees, fulfilling his roll of silent cock-warmer as best he could. Of course, if he didn't, he would have punishment to face, but there were other motivations as well. It made Hux happy, and Kylo was happy himself.

Hux lowered his hand, the one free of a cigarette, and slowly stroked his fingers through Kylo's hair. The love he felt for this man was incorrigible. Even at times like these, with his cock shoved firmly down his throat, Hux couldn't help but feel a dash of sentimentality. The dom headspace was not impenetrable, certainly not when it came to emotions.

He smiled down at Kylo for a moment, and from the way Kylo's eyes shimmered, he could tell the gesture would have been returned, had Kylo's mouth not been previously occupied.

The General turned back to his work. He could feel Kylo slumping ever so slightly in disappointment. A small breath of laughter huffed past his lips. Kylo was impatient. Cute.

"You've done ever so well, my darling, I would hate to see you falter in the last few minutes of your… _Assignment_." Hux tugged subtly at the leash again, and Kylo shuddered. He straightened his back, remembering how Armitage preferred proper posture, and settled into a resolve. A few more minutes, Hux had said. He could handle that.

Time passed slowly. Having an end to his torture dangled in front of him only made it worse for Kylo. From under Hux's desk, he couldn't see any clocks. He had no idea if it had been a minute or a few seconds. It was only when Hux let out a decisive sigh, a sigh Kylo had come to recognize as a sign of completed work, did Kylo know it was over. Hux made a final, pointed tap on a key Kylo could only hear, before wrapping the leash around his wrist one more time and gently pulling backwards. Kylo knew to move away slowly, had learned from experience that Hux liked to watch as his cock was freed from his lips, heavy and thick against Kylo's tongue.

A trail of spit bridged Kylo's puffy lips and the head of his cock, something Hux would have found otherwise disgusting. He didn't know exactly what about this situation changed his disposition to it, but nonetheless, his cock twitched, and Kylo was pleased with himself.

"Good boy," Hux purred, lowering the leash, "You've done beautifully."

"You trained me well." Kylo's voice was broken and soft, throat having been stretched for so long.

"Funny," Armitage leaned back, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Kylo instantly recoiled, looking at the smooth, black ground his knees at become accustomed to. Armitage studied him, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Excusable, I suppose. You do know how I love flattery," Kylo dared to look up again, a bit more hopeful, carefully moving closer to affectionately rest his head on Hux's knee, "And you're right, dearheart. I have trained you well." The General brushed his thumb against Kylo's cheek, leather cold on his skin, but he leaned into it regardless. Kylo was practically purring. He adored physical affection, particularly in his subspace, and _especially_ when Hux was in his dom state of mind. That was hard to come by, to say the least, and Kylo relished in every second of it.

"You're due a reward." Kylo's eyes lit up, those beautiful, adoration filled eyes, and Hux had to stop himself from kissing him. "On the desk." He commanded.

Kylo obeyed excitedly, standing and carefully sitting back on Hux's desk, facing him. Hux stepped around, a hand on Kylo's knee to make sure Kylo remained facing him at all times. Kylo's legs dangled off the shorter ledge, and the knight figured Hux wanted him to have room to lie back. Both hands on Kylo's knees now, Hux pushed them apart, rapidly twisting the leash around his wrist, all but yanking Kylo closer to his face, before leaning in and fixing his lips to a spot just below Kylo's jawline. The knight stifled a moan.

"You can be noisy now, my love," Hux murmured, breath tickling behind Kylo's ear, "This is your reward. Let me hear," Hux paused to suck a fading red mark on his neck, " _Let me hear what I do to you._ " Hux's teeth trailed across his soft skin, and Kylo felt vibrations ripple down his spine. He moaned, and Hux was pleased.

Leather gloves gripped Kylo's thighs, and Armitage found himself displeased for not thinking to remove Kylo's clothes beforehand. He pulled at the fabric until he was met with the end of Kylo's skirt, fingers happily finding their way underneath. Kylo's arms had cautiously found their way around his shoulders. Hux would have normally chastised him for touching without permission, but he was far too occupied worshiping Kylo's legs.

His arms pushed the skirt further up as he went, his kisses trailing to Kylo's lips, unable to resist their plush allure, fingers waiting to meet more soft skin, tongue darting into Kylo's mouth, swallowing his moans hungrily as his hands searched for a wetness he expected, and did not find, which left him decidedly confused.

He pulled back, barely an inch from Kylo's face, brow furrowed, and from one look into Kylo's eyes, he realized there was no mistake here. Whatever it was he was feeling, it had been deliberate. Perhaps Kylo was more of a schemer than he had expected.

Armitage glanced down, head not moving, slowly lifting the black fabric of Kylo's robes away to reveal more black fabric. Only, there were some very noticeable differences between Kylo's outer clothing and… _This_.

Black lace panties, red thread weaved occasionally between the black as a pleasant accent. Elastics stretched downwards to meet garters that matched, and surrounded his thighs ever so snuggly, tugging enough to push the skin into separate, plump mounds that only gave way to a tantalizingly hidden dip in between his legs. Armitage felt himself staring, and didn't care to stop.

"Before, a week ago, I mean," Kylo whispered, fiddling with the collar of Armitage's greatcoat, "You said- mentioned- you might like to try this. See me in… Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Hux was silent, unmoving, until he finally looked back up to Kylo, who seemed disproportionately worried about the entire situation. He decided to calm the fear, and quickly at that, by claiming Kylo's aphroditic lips in a passionate kiss. Compuser be damned, at least temporarily.

Hux had planned for a quick fuck, had calculated that by the end of his work, Kylo would be so desperately in need of his cock, Armitage could just bend him back and pound him until he screamed. He still fully intended to do so, but this new development gave way to a bit of a detour.

Hux all but ripped himself away from Kylo, really the only way to get himself to stop biting at his lips, and pushed the knight back, a soft noise of surprise lost to Hux's ears as he lowered himself to his knees, yanking Kylo's waist closer to his face.

He started by sucking violent and prominent hickies on Kylo's inner thigh, past the elastic of the garter, where the flesh was pushed together. Just this, his lips and teeth, already had Kylo squirming, hips circling needily.

" _Wait_ ," Hux barked, moving to the other thigh, leaving no spot of skin unattended, "You desperate whore, can't you control yourself enough to wait for five minutes."

" _No._ " Kylo whispered, almost purely out of defiance. Hux could hear his smirk. Another roll of his hips, and Hux smacked his outer thigh.

"You will restrain yourself, Ren. If not, perhaps I should see fit to leave you like this," A desperate whine from Kylo, and Hux continued, "Where did all that wonderful discipline go, hmm? Vanished entirely, simply because you're desperate for my tongue? Or perhaps it's my cock you need so fiercely."

" _Please_." Kylo risked another roll of his hips, only to receive a firm slap in return.

"Please, what? Have we forgotten all our manners?"

"Please, _master_. _Alpha_." Hux preened.

"When you behave, you get what you want, my darling omega," His breath brushed across Kylo's panties, leaning in just enough so his lips moved against where he knew would drive Kylo the most mad, "I'm ever so happy to provide to those who know their manners. Who know their _place_."

"I do! I do know my place," Kylo breathed, a moan accompanying his ragged voice, "Please, Hux, I can't take it."

"Where is it?" Armitage licked at the wet fabric, and it only did so much to veil the feeling of his tongue from Kylo's pussy, "Your place."

"Under you." Kylo's hand gripped at the side of the desk, the other a fist, closed off in an attempt to keep himself from pushing Hux's head further forward.

"Good boy," Another lick, still on the black lace, "And why is that?"

"Because-" Kylo squeaked as Hux's tongue again teased him relentlessly, "Because I'm an omega, and you're an alpha."

"And?"

"And that makes me yours."

"That's right," Hux smiled, and Kylo could feel it. In a show of mercy, Hux pulled part of Kylo's panties away with a finger, revealing sweet pink wetness, waiting so wantonly for him, "You're mine. And no one else's."

"Yours!" Kylo agreed, knuckles white.

Hux licked forward, past the fabric, and Kylo keened.

"No one sees you like this except for me."

"No one," The knight parrotted breathlessly, "No one."

" _You_ ," Hux growled, knowing the vibrations of his voice would only make Kylo more needed, as he delved his tongue inside him and spoke when he needed air, "Belong to _me_." Hux worked in earnest, humming and sucking, thrusting his tongue in rhythm of the movement of Kylo's hips.

Hux drank in his scent, among other things. The black lace tickled against the side of his cheek, but Hux couldn't bring himself to take it off Kylo. Especially not now, as he was so distracted with eating Kylo out so viciously.

When he felt Kylo's thighs quivering, he pulled away, knowing the sign of his mate coming to completion soon. Kylo whined. Hux smacked his thigh again.

"You should be grateful," Armitage yanked at the previously forgotten leash, "That I would even deem it necessary to do that after your little bout of rebellion."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kylo pleaded, "I just- I need you so badly."

"You don't think I have a desire for you?" Kylo was silent at that, only whimpering softly, "You never entertained the thought that I may just be as desperate for you as you are for me?" Hux yanked at the leash again, leaning in slightly so his erection brushes between Kylo's thighs.

"You have no idea, Kylo, not the slightest," Armitage hissed, "Of what you do to me. Watching you, squirming so sweetly for me, wet and pliant on my desk like the needy whore you are. I have to spend the entire day watching you sway around the base, your hips, and your legs, and your fucking lips, _maker,_ those _fucking lips_ ," Hux yanked Kylo up to him, but refused to kiss him, refused to touch, "And then I have you, like this, taking my thick alpha cock down your throat like you were destined for it, hips rolling on my desk and soaking," His lips were curled into a sneer now, and Kylo looked like he was going to faint, "And you think you're the only one here in need of a good fuck? Hmm?"

Kylo shook his head, there was no use in trying to speak.

"I have something called constraint, Kylo. If it were anyone else, you would have been fucked on the bridge and bred like the bitch you are, where everyone could see. But _I_ can control myself. And that's why I fucking own you, Kylo. _That's_ why you're mine. Because I have the discipline needed to keep myself from pounding you into a paralytic state every time you so much as bite your bottom lip."

Kylo bit his bottom lip. Hux growled.

He abandoned the leash, opting instead to use on hand to pin Kylo's wrists together behind his back, using the leverage to arch the Knight slightly so his hips pressed forward. Hux held his legs open with the other hand, not that he needed to. Kylo would spread his legs for him any time Hux asked him to, and just the thought of that pleased him.

He crashed their lips together, Kylo gasping and moaning loudly. Hux's hips pressed forward, the head of his cock lining up with Kylo's entrance. He paused, waiting for any sign of discontent in Kylo, who only moved closer to push the head of Hux's cock inside. Hux groaned, and with a single thrust, bottomed out, thick cock filling Kylo so sweetly as he threw his head back and all but screamed.

Hux freed his hands, only to gain purchase against his desk, Kylo's arms immediately wrapping around his shoulders like they were magnetically drawn there. The pace was brutal from the start, the general's hips pounding ruthlessly as Kylo buried his face against his shoulder, soft fabric of the panties dragging against Hux's erection, loud gasps punched out with every motion.

"Oh, fuck, _Armi- tage- I-"_ Kylo's words were no longer whole, unable to form more than one syllable, interrupted with vigorous thrusts, "Please, fuck, _yes!_ "

Hux abandoned his lean against the desk, quickly looping his arms under Kylo's knees, a quiet command of ' _hold on'_ whispered between them, Kylo tightening his arms as Hux lifted him off the desk.

Kylo screamed in delight, doing his best to bounce himself on Hux's cock as Hux thrust upwards, unable to decide between kissing Kylo or letting him screech so wonderfully.

"Is this what you wanted," Armitage's voice was lower, grittier, control slipping with every letter, "You fucking slut. You beautiful, wonderful, desperate little whore. You like bouncing on my cock?"

" _Yes_ , yes, I li-ke, I love your cock," Kylo was loud, practically sobbing, "I love your thick cock, _please_."

"I know, sweetheart," Armitage cooed, accent dripping through, pleased with the way it made Kylo shudder again, "You can't live without it."

" _No_ , I can't, can't live- _ah!_ "

"You need an alpha like me to take care of you, isn't that right?"

Kylo nodded, saving his breath. The sound of skin slapping echoed through the room.

"I take care of you, don't I, darling - _fuck_."

"You do, you do- yes, _yes_ \- only you!"

"You need my cock," Armitage growled, grunts slipping past his gritted teeth, "You need my knot."

" _Please_ ," Kylo begged, " _Please give me- ah! - Your knot!"_

"I will, my love, oh, fuck, I will," Hux's legs wavered slightly, feeling heat pool in his stomach as the base of his cock swelled, "I'll fill you, breed you so well, _fuck, you're so good._ "

Kylo thrusted his own hips, feeling Hux grow bigger inside him, eventually refusing to move his hips away at all and instead opting for a violent grind. Kylo felt tears in the corners of his eyes, pleased buzzing throughout his body as he clenched down on his alpha's huge cock, body silently begging for cum. Hux bit down on his shoulder, and Kylo was gone. He called Hux's name, body still moving as he tightened, and Hux followed soon after, tipping over the edge with Kylo, still holding him in the air.

His knot popped, cum pumping into Kylo, cock throbbing and making both of them groan. Hux leaned forward against the desk, laying Kylo back down as he continued to fill him, leaning down against his body and pressing thankful kisses against Kylo's chest, which was heaving with desperation for air.

The afterglow lingered around them, sweet and warm, Kylo's legs locked around Hux's waist as even long after they had finished, the alpha's knot continued to pump seed into Kylo, pliant and desperate for it.

Eventually, Hux lifted himself up slightly. It was only now he noticed they had knocked his whisky glass off the table, shattering it. He smiled.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, kissing gently at the mark on Kylo's neck. Kylo hummed an affirmative sounding noise, and Hux chuckled. He would have to make tea with honey after they were untied.

Armitage would have carried him to bed now, but didn't want to risk the extra friction. He might not be able to control himself should his cock twitch so delightfully inside of Kylo again. Perhaps he wasn't as disciplined as he would like to think.


End file.
